Sólo mía
by Kaary-chan
Summary: Un hombre enamorado es también un hombre celoso. Keiji x Magoichi. Enjoy it!


**Advertencia: **El siguiente fanfiction contiene -contenido sexual. No es apto para niños.

**N/A:** Tenía tantas ganas de escribir esa advertencia… LOL

Sé que no se pasa mucha gente por esta sección, pero de todas formas me animé a escribir un fic para este videojuego/anime. Está inspirado en Sengoku Basara 3 =) Tenía pensado que fuera cortito, pero como siempre terminé escribiendo más.

Are you ready guys? Let's enjoy it!

* * *

**Sólo mía**

"_Un hombre enamorado es también un hombre celoso"_

Le sujetó ambos brazos y la acorraló rápidamente entre su cuerpo y la pared. Comenzó a besarla con pasión y desenfreno. Aquella mujer sabía como volverlo loco, loco de amor.

Decidió liberar sus brazos para acariciarla con desesperación. Deseaba tocarla, sentir su aroma, escucharla suspirar y comprobar de esta manera que no era una ilusión el tenerla junto a él.

Magoichi Saika había comenzado a dejarse querer por este hombre. A pesar de que en un principio no creyó en las promesas de amor que le hacía cada vez que se encontraban, finalmente se decidió por darle una oportunidad. No quería admitirlo pero después de todo le gustaba. Disfrutaba estar así con él. Y es que ahora le parecía imposible el poder resistirse a aquellos besos y caricias, a aquellas fuertes manos sujetándola firmemente, y a aquel cálido cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera el suyo con cada roce.

A pesar de que parecía tan fría, distante y difícil de conseguir, Keiji Maeda desde un principio estuvo dispuesto a todo con tal de enamorarla. Desde el primer momento en que la vio cayó rendido a sus pies y supo que ésa era la mujer para él. Sólo ella. Era tan hermosa y diferente a las demás mujeres que había conocido, que fue imposible que no atrajera su atención. El hecho de que pareciera no tener interés alguno en el amor hacía más interesante su conquista. Él se encargaría de que ella lo experimentase.

De este modo ahora la tenía otra vez contra su cuerpo, pero era un sentimiento diferente el que lo había conducido hacia esta situación.

Se quitó los guantes y acarició la suave piel de la mujer, sus brazos y su vientre descubierto, y comenzó a depositar besos en todo su rostro, bajó hacia su cuello y luego a la clavícula. Ella se limitó a lanzar pequeños suspiros que no podía contener y a acariciarle el largo cabello recogido en una moña.

Volvió a besar los labios de la líder de la facción Saika introduciendo esta vez la lengua en su boca, iniciando así una danza con la de ella, mezclando la saliva y pareciendo como si en cualquier instante ambas pudiesen fusionarse.

Teniéndola aún así acorralada contra la pared, besándola con ímpetu y siendo correspondido de igual manera, Keiji movió una de sus piernas para que quedara en medio de las de la mujer, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como esta comenzaba a rozar su entrepierna.

Siguieron besándose, aferrándose ahora ella firmemente a las ropas del _kabukimono_, tocando sus brazos, su espalda y presionando sus pechos contra el torso del joven. Un nuevo movimiento de la pierna de Keiji provocó que ella no pudiese contener un gemido, poniéndole fin al largo beso.

Separaron sus rostros unos cuantos centímetros y descubrieron que parecía faltares la respiración, sus cuerpos estaban agitados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Del cuerpo de ella emanaba calor y el de él parecía que herviría. Por esto, el resuelto del clan Maeda no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a despojar a la mujer de todas sus prendas y de las propias de forma frenética. Si no lo hacía su cuerpo comenzaría a arder en llamas. Ella también ayudó en la tarea intentando quitar algunas prendas de la complicada vestimenta de él.

Una vez la vio desnuda, Keiji no pudo resistir más. La sola imagen era demasiado como para quedarse simplemente observando. La tomó y la recostó rápidamente sobre un futón, y ya sobre ella, comenzó desesperadamente a tocar, besar y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo acompañado por los suspiros que ella profería de tanto en tanto. La besó fogosamente en la boca y dieron inicio a un baile frenético entre los dos cuerpos que ante cada fricción parecían ser recorridos por descargas eléctricas.

Keiji no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia los pechos de Magoichi, aquellos bellos, grandes y bien formados signos de femineidad que lograban enloquecerlo. Comenzó a besarlos, palparlos, acariciarlos, masajearlos y succionarlos provocando que ella no pudiese contener más los gemidos de placer y que enterrase las uñas en su espalda.

Volvió nuevamente hacia el delicado cuello de la mujer y luego hacia una de sus orejas. Quería escuchar más de sus gemidos y oírla pronunciar su nombre.

- Magoichi… Magoichi… -susurró jadeante al oído de ella. Sabía que el hacer esto producía que ella se estremeciera y lo llamase también.

- Aah… Maeda… -contestó.

Tal vez no era su nombre, pero al menos era su apellido, y era suficiente para mantenerlo en la locura.

Para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa que pisa la faz de la Tierra. Siempre tan grácil y misteriosa, que en un momento parece ser la reina del hielo y sin embargo en otro instante la tiene pegada a su cuerpo, suspirando y jadeante de placer, ardiendo como una hoguera. Definitivamente lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida era que lo hubiese dejado hacerle el amor, y no darle un disparo en la sien a cambio. Pero es que ¿qué hombre podría resistirse ante tal belleza?

Ahora recordó lo que tanto lo había estado atormentando. Claro, no era sólo él quien apreciaba sus encantos.

Desde que formaba parte de la facción Saika, Keiji Maeda había tenido que presenciar en más de una ocasión el cómo Magoichi pactaba con diferentes hombres. Masamune Date, Motochika Chosokabe e incluso Mitsunari Ishida entre otros.

Observando las escenas desde una distancia prudente (ya que ella no le permitía interferir), se podía percatar de cómo aquellos hombres le lanzaban miradas lujuriosas y con deseo a su amada y entre la conversación se dedicaban a flirtear descaradamente con ella. Algunos incluso parecía que la desvestían con la mirada. Magoichi, para peor, parecía disfrutar y divertirse con tal situación y es más, daba la impresión de que les coqueteaba. No, no estaba siendo paranoico. Estaba seguro de que ella les había dedicado incluso algunas sonrisas y se mostraba risueña ante ellos.

Risueña… ella casi nunca sonreía, ni siquiera a él le dedicaba sonrisas tan a menudo y eso que prácticamente vivían juntos, en cambio a estos tipos los veía rara vez y ya se mostraba tan simpática con ellos.

Lo único que él quería era hacerla feliz, pero no parecía progresar mucho en esta labor, al menos Magoichi se comportaba con él casi de la misma manera que al principio. Y no le gustaba nada el tener que quedarse mirando las escenitas con impotencia, sin poder hacer nada, sólo parado ahí cual niño pequeño esperando por su madre.

Por fin había encontrado a quien amar y de pronto daba la impresión de que una ola de sujetos quisieran arrebatársela, y, ¿por qué no?, que ella quisiera irse con ellos y dejarlo allí tirado.

Le daba rabia. Rabia el hecho de que ella pareciera ignorarlo casi todo el tiempo. Rabia de que no le pusiera tanta atención como a esos tipos, ¿es que acaso era tan poca cosa al lado de ellos? ¿Qué clase de relación guardaba con esos individuos? ¿Es que ella los prefería antes que él? Y sobretodo: ¿Qué significaba él, Keiji Maeda, para ella?

Si todo esto era estar celoso, entonces lo estaba.

Necesitaba comprobar que ella era aunque sea un poquito feliz a su lado, saber que él no era una molestia. Necesitaba saber si es que él era especial para ella, especial entre los demás hombres que la rodeaban, que no era uno más de su facción, que no era un simple peón al que utilizaba como quisiese.

¿Es que para eso lo había traído consigo? ¿Sólo porque era un estúpido al cuál darle alguna utilidad? ¿No sentía nada hacía él?

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba comprobar que ella era suya, que le pertenecía, que no se alejaría de él ni lo cambiaría por otro.

Continuó besándola y tocándola con frenesí, ahora con un mar de emociones combinadas. Los gemidos que salían de la boca de Magoichi hacían que perdiese la razón y que sus cabellos se erizaran. Sintió como su miembro erecto necesitaba con urgencia estar dentro de ella. Tenía que hacerla suya de una vez y convencerse de esta manera que la poseía.

Con brusquedad le sujetó ambos muslos para de esta forma abrirle las piernas y acomodarse entre ellas.

La mujer se vio sorprendida ante tan repentino cambio en la situación y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero.

- Espera Maeda, aún no… -logró articular entre la agitación.

Keiji Maeda sabía que no podía llegar y penetrarla repentinamente, ya que de ser así le haría daño. Sin embargo su mente se había vuelto irracional sobretodo al fijar la vista en su objetivo, una vez hecho esto nada podía detenerlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Magoichi, la penetró con brusquedad provocando que ella profiriera un grito de dolor. Él también se quejó al sentir cómo la apretada intimidad de la mujer parecía no querer dejarle paso. Aún así insistió y con fuerza introdujo completamente su miembro dentro de ella, quien se aferró fuertemente al futón con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que pocas veces había visto.

Él suspiró un tanto aliviado de introducirse en ella. Sin preámbulos comenzó a entrar y salir de la intimidad de la mujer no sin cierta dificultad, era cierto que aún no estaba lista.

Magoichi se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no quería que toda la facción la escuchara gritar. No entendía a qué venía la repentina actitud de Keiji. Él siempre la trataba de forma delicada y cuidadosa, procurando no hacerle daño. Hoy incluso su mirada parecía diferente.

Intentó relajarse para ver si de esta manera sus músculos lograban destensarse, pero su intento fue en vano, la rudeza con que estaba actuando el _kabukimono_ no la dejaba.

Keiji empezó a aumentar la intensidad de los movimientos de entrada y salida de la apretada intimidad de la mujer. A pesar de que era un tanto incómodo entrar y salir de ella estando así, la sensación había comenzado a gustarle. Estaba tan decidido a dejar en claro que era suya que ni pensó en cómo lo estaba pasando ella.

Se abalanzó hacia ella para besarla otra vez, para apagar de esta forma los gemidos de ambos y no estar pendientes de que pudiesen escucharlos. Ella gimió con dolor al sentir cómo él salía una vez más desde dentro. Él, al escucharla gemir volvió a penetrarla con más fuerza.

Quería que gimiera y jadeara con éxtasis sólo para él, como si de esta manera le dejase en claro a todos los otros hombres que ella era sólo suya. En estos momentos y después, su bella alma, su exquisito cuerpo y en sí, Magoichi Saika, era y sería completamente de Keiji Maeda, y además, sería él el único en hacerla sentir así.

Estos pensamientos aumentaron aún más su deseo por ella, provocando en él descontrol. La comenzó a penetrar de forma tosca, rápida, delirante y en sí, salvaje. Se separó unos centímetros de la mujer para poder respirar mejor. Su mente daba vueltas con cada nueva embestida provocada y con cada grito que ella soltaba. Volvió a juguetear un poco con sus pechos, estrujándolos y haciendo que ella gimiese más, luego apoyó nuevamente las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Magoichi para afirmarse mejor. Sintió como la intimidad de ella, a pesar de que seguía tan apretada, comenzaba a humedecerse.

- ¡Ah! ¡Magoichi! –no pudo evitar gemir, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, que comenzaba a desear quedarse de esa manera para siempre.

Intentó seguir besándola para acompañar los aventones, pero ella respondió a medias y volvió a apretar los labios para no gemir. La embistió aún más fuerte, alcanzando todo lo profundo que podía.

- ¡M-Maeda… para! – dijo ella tratando de aguantar el dolor, estaba colorada y agitada, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se habían asomado en sus ojos. Las embestidas estaban siendo muy rudas, no las podía soportar.

Él pareció no escucharla, la excitación ya no le permitía oír. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no había escuchado la súplica de la mujer. Su salvaje forma de penetrarla producía que el cuerpo de la mujer se moviese una y otra vez hacia adelante y hacia atrás empujándola con cada embestida, escena que acrecentaba su fogosidad.

- ¡Aaah!... ¡n-no… para Maeda… me duele! – confesó entre gemidos de dolor.

La líder de la facción Saika no quería admitirlo pero ya no podía seguir aguantando. Sentía como incluso su estómago parecía apretarse ante cada penetración. Además, no había forma de zafarse de aquel gran cuerpo que estaba sobre ella.

Por segunda vez Keiji no le hizo caso, es más, el escucharla así lo excitaba aún más, llevándolo a perder totalmente el control. Magoichi parecía tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa debajo de él, clamando para que se detuviese; una imagen de ella que nunca había visto ni había pensado ver.

Continuó embistiéndola con locura. Magoichi Saika era suya, sólo suya.

- ¡M-Maeda… no! – gritó ella cerrando con fuerza los ojos y aferrándose aún más fuerte al futón.

- ¡Eres mía, Magoichi! – no pudo evitar decir. Cerró los ojos fuertemente también, ya le era incluso difícil respirar y las oleadas de placer aumentaban al sentir que la intimidad de Magoichi se contraía más. Si seguía así acabaría igual de rápido de lo que estaban siendo sus embestidas.

- ¡Nhhhh…! – gimió la mujer apretando los dientes.

Al parecer Keiji Maeda no estaba dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes, ni siquiera parecía estarla escuchando. Estaba siendo demasiado bruto, él sabía que no podía penetrarla de esa manera (ni a ella ni a ninguna mujer) porque de ser así le haría daño, pero daba la impresión de que hoy no estaba tomando en cuenta nada de eso. Se estaba comportando como un animal feroz.

- ¡Aaaahh! – gritó ella otra vez.

Ya no podía más, le era imposible soportar aquel gran miembro entrar y salir de ella con tal fiereza. Y al parecer Keiji tampoco se había percatado de que estaba golpeándola al juntar sus cuerpos de tal manera. Tenía que hacer algo para que el sufrimiento terminara.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS, IMBÉCIL!

¡PLAF!

Keiji Maeda sintió como su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a arder, tenía el rostro girado hacia la derecha y los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción. Magoichi acababa de darle la bofetada más grande de su vida.

La mujer trató de incorporarse intentando sacárselo de encima, aún estaba jadeante y acalorada. Recogió el manto rojo bordado que solía llevar amarrado a su cadera y con este se cubrió el cuerpo aún agitado.

Él la miró desconcertado.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan salvaje? Me hacías daño, Maeda, ¿no me has oído? – lo miró enfadada. Podía sentir el dolor en su entrepierna.

Keiji se sintió mal y no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Su mejilla izquierda se había puesto muy roja.

- Lo siento… -susurró aún sin mirarla tratando de que su respiración se calmase, ¿qué excusa iba a darle?

- ¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó irritada.

- Y-yo… -comenzó- yo… ¡estoy harto de ver cómo esos tipos están flirteando contigo cada vez que vas a tratar con ellos! ¡Y a ti pareciese que te gustase! – no lo dijo con enfado, sino más bien con angustia. Optó por ser sincero.

Magoichi Saika se limitó a alzar una ceja sin comprender del todo que era lo que él trataba de decirle.

- ¡Agh y la forma en cómo te miran…! –se tapó la cara con las manos- ¡Y parece que tú les coquetearas!

- … - La mujer alzó la otra ceja, cambiando sutilmente la expresión de escepticismo por una de incrédula sorpresa.

Keiji la observó nervioso, dándose cuenta de que ella parecía no comprender del todo.

- Quiero decir… –trató de explicarse mejor- a mí no me prestas tanta atención… con ellos te comportas diferente… yo… ¡quiero que seas mía! –la miró con desesperación.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y comprobó que no mentía, desde hace tiempo daba la impresión de que cuando él decía que la amaba, no era sólo una excusa para huir de algo más.

Cerró los ojos por un momento e inhaló hondo para hablar.

- Maeda, no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que yo ando coqueteando por ahí. Yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, y me conviene que pacten conmigo, es todo.

O sea que a fin de cuentas sí les coqueteaba, pero sólo porque le convenía, ¿no? La respuesta no pareció convencer mucho a Keiji, quien miró hacia otro lado aún apesadumbrado.

- D-De todas maneras es como si ellos te interesaran más que yo… en todo sentido –agregó con congoja, para que ella no volviese a darle la excusa del trabajo.

Magoichi Saika lanzó un suspiro.

- ¿En serio crees que si ellos me interesaran más que tú, yo estaría así aquí contigo?

Keiji se sorprendió ante la pregunta, observó la escena en que se encontraban y recordó lo que hace unos momentos estaban haciendo.

- Oh… - se sintió estúpido y avergonzado. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada. Era tan obvia la respuesta.

Definitivamente Magoichi tenía razón en llamarlo imbécil, y ella, por cierto, era una mujer muy inteligente.

De pronto recordó otra de las cosas que siempre lo atormentaban.

- Pero entonces, ¿qué soy yo para ti? –continuó el hombre de largos cabellos castaños.

- ¿Huh? –esta vez sí la había desconcertado.

- Me refiero a que tú… no me has dicho que me quieres, ni una sola vez –finalizó apenado, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Por fin se lo había dicho. Ese pensamiento le había presionado el pecho durante meses, ahora al menos lo había liberado.

Por primera vez en años Magoichi Saika sintió que su corazón se derretía ante la dulzura de esas palabras, Keiji Maeda sí sabía como sorprenderla. Como siempre, su cara no reflejaba para nada aquel sentimiento, aunque su expresión sí se ablandó un poco.

El _kabukimono_ supuso que no obtendría una respuesta, pero al menos había dado a conocer lo que sentía. Su amada no era muy expresiva que digamos, al menos fuera de la cama.

- Te quiero, Maeda ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? –contestó. Prefirió decirlo en lugar de evitar el tema. Ya que él estaba siendo sincero, ella también lo sería.

Keiji levantó la cabeza para mirarla estupefacto con los ojos como platos. Se quedó sin habla por unos segundos producto de la impresión.

- ¡¿E-En serio? –aún no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

Magoichi asintió una vez cerrando los ojos y esbozando una media sonrisa, como siempre solía hacerlo.

- ¡M-Magoichi! –exclamó con emoción y lleno de felicidad. No podía creérselo.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ya no se contendría en expresarle su afecto por miedo a que ella lo golpease o le disparase.

El abrazo la había tomado por sorpresa, no solía recibir esas afectuosas muestras de cariño. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, optó por darle unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza a Keiji.

- No me hagas repetir ese tipo de cursilerías otra vez –pidió la mujer un tanto avergonzada.

Keiji rió. Se separó de ella satisfecho con la muestra de cariño recibida y rebosante de alegría, como un cachorrito al cual su amo acaba de premiar con mimos.

- Y supongo que ya se te ha pasado el ataque de celos, Maeda –aludió ella.

Esas palabras fueron como una bala de la verdad atravesando el pecho de Keiji.

- Oh… -articuló sorprendido y avergonzándose otra vez- Claro que sí –respondió- ¡Discúlpame Magoichi! –le rogó.

Ella lanzó una risita un tanto seductora.

- Por eso es que eres un _peacock_ –afirmó risueña acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Keiji, aún roja por la bofetada.

- ¡Je! –le sonrió él, feliz y sonrojado. Vaya día había sido este.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La sonrisa más bella y fascinante que Keiji Maeda había visto en toda su vida.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**¡Hola a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí!**

**Primero que todo:**

*Kabukimono: Eran hombres que se hacían llamar samuráis al servicio del shogún. Keiji tiene en común con ellos su vestir excéntrico, lleno de accesorios como partes de kimonos y adornos femeninos en el cabello, además de algunas maneras extravagantes.

*Peacock: Pavo real. Magoichi apoda así a Keiji desde que este confunde el cuervo del emblema de la facción Saika con el colorido plumífero. Después de que ella hace alusión a lo tontos, torpes y pretenciosos que son aquellos animales, finalmente confiesa que también pueden llegar a ser encantadores.

**Si están aquí es porque se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi oneshot, así que… ¡muchas gracias! La cosa es que quería escribir algo sobre mis dos personajes favoritos de Sengoku Basara y este ha sido el ****–cursi- resultado (nada impresionante por cierto, orz). Hace tiempo no escribía, así que asumo que mis habilidades han disminuido lol.**

**Espero que puedan dejarme un review con sus opiniones, críticas, reclamos, insultos, dudas, sugerencias y lo que sea xD ¡Estaré muy agradecida de saber qué les ha parecido!, entonces… ¿cómo estuvo?**

**Sin más que agregar,**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
